One Day
by Legendaryicon
Summary: 5 Months have passed after "Winter Love". Now Orihime and Ulquiorra are moving with what they plan on doing next. Ichigo continues doing what he can to see how Harribel is doing in Hueco Mundo. Problems occur when Ichigo doesn't want to rule Hueco Mundo beside Harribel as both argue and get time apart. Short Anticipated Sequel
1. SUMMER SKY

**_(Song I'm Listening to as I'm writing this short story...)_**

**_"Clocks " By Cold play _**

CHAPTER 1

SUMMER SKY

Fresh splashes of cold water. Making it's cold sensation of a wonderful summer. Cheering and laughter was heard. Coming from the distance between them.

He stared wondering about what changes his life was moving towards. One was moving from a life of entrapment with the shadow of one's past.

Then the now with a ever growing sensation of a wondering light. A kind that moves hurling towards him with reason. Daily questions arise towards him.

Knowing he was from a far distant world within Life. He was nothing much but a Hollow. A mere being with no soul at all. Nothing of a beating heart.

A corpse. Yet she was allowing him a kind of happiness to shine. Shinning from within his cold self.

The aging self around his young body was fading away. His smile didn't show. Sea gulls chirped around as he looked up towards them.

Seeing them fly without any care at all. His right hand had a pencil. Long and ready to be used in the matter of artwork.

* * *

><p>His left hand held onto his note pad. Sketches and writing of small notes. Orihime had told him this was one way to move with thoughts. Feelings.<p>

Instead of struggling to move them in one path. This was one of many best solutions to find a new way. His eyes closed as he thought.

A fresh breeze blew past his ears. Moving his long black hair back. His attention drew him back inside himself. Crawling back within his own "Peace".

He didn't laugh. Only smirked. His right hand lifted up and began moving rapidly on the note pad. Opening his eyes he stared at his moving pencil outlining.

Making strong light strokes of an image in his mind. Making strong moving left and right. His eyes moved with the rhythm of the pencil. Yet as he did.

Nothing seemed to bother. Nothing around him sounded off. Not even the sounding ocean. The fresh hot sand touched his white colored toes.

Flexing and moving his feet left and right. He was comfortable. Finding this method to think. To move with what Orihime calls " Nature".

Yet something seemed to stop him. His right hand stopped moving as a large headed shadow covered his sunlight.

Noticing the shadow His eyes looked right. Orihime looked down at him. Smiling. Her beautiful expression.

Her hands in a pose of pure kindness. Nothing else was such grand to see.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra? You promised you'd come with me into the water today" she said shrugging at him in her sexy bathing suit<p>

He smiled and looked down at his shame. He didn't want to admit it but he did. His body moved in a saddened motion.

Feeling ashamed as he gotten carried away again. Ulquiorra was wearing white clothing. An open button t-shirt. White rolled up pants.

His left hand had a ribbon tied around it. Ulquiorra stood up as he tossed down his notepad calmly on the picnic blanket with the pencil.

"I know, I'm sorry" he said as both held hands

Walking side by side. Both slowly headed towards the water. Ulquiorra looked forward towards the sunlight.

" I know your still adjusting to this life style but I know you like it, don't you?"asked Orihime

She looked at him with a worried face. He looked back towards her with a smiling face. No teeth showed as he closed his lips.

"It's a change but I can adjust" he said

* * *

><p>Both went into the water in a fun like rush. Ulquiorra noticed her. Happy freedom as she splashed water back at him.<p>

Ulquiorra did the same as he waved his right hand towards the water. It rose up into the air by 50 feet. She was surprised.

Ulquiorra looked surprised as he stood with his hands out. Water rained all over Orihime. She laughed hysterically.

Ulquiorra looked at her with a worried face. Knowing he used his strength by accident. He smiled at her scratching his head. Looking and feeling stupid.

Ashamed a little as she rushed and hugged him. Both stood in the ocean water hugging. Embracing each other as one.

"A year it's been" said Orihime

Ulquiorra held her. His eyes staring over her shoulder towards the sunset. Orihime looking towards the sandy beach.

Seeing children run past there picnic. Ulquiorra heard her voice. Speaking the truth he knew quite well. Hearing words that made sense to him.

"I know, but I'm willing to spend my days beside you with or without knowing my future" said Ulquiorra

* * *

><p>"At first I didn't think it would work Ulquiorra, but I don't care" she said truthfully<p>

Ulquiorra listened to her words of kindness. Her words of undying Love for him. Words that make him become more human daily.

He smiled. She cried little over his left hand shoulder. His t-shirt began getting tear drops onto it. He didn't care.

"I know, and I'm glad for your kindness without knowing it I would be else where doing who knows what" said Ulquiorra

"Can I ask you" she spoke with wonder

"Anything" he said

"What about a house within the city or out in the country?" asked Orihime

"But your apartment is fine isn't it?" asked Ulquiorra confused

"I mean...No, I don't want to rush anything too soon, but I mean to start a family" asked Orihime as she blushed and looked down

Ulquiorra smiled looking down at the clear see through water. An ocean tide rose as it came towards them. Ulquiorra noticed it.

Yet it didn't matter to him. It slammed hard into both of them as the water flowed around them.

Orihime opened her eyes and looked up seeing the green like energy sphere that Ulquiorra made to protect them both.

She could the ocean flowing around them in a swirling motion. Both looked at each other.

"Orihime, we spent Christmas together, with Ichigo and everyone else **_(continuing after "Winters Love" short story)_**" said Ulquiorra

She stared at his answer as it moved with the surrounding tide.

"I would like that very much" he said smiling

She cheered and laughed as she touched the top of the green sphere. Feeling the sensation of Happiness and water flow.


	2. HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW

CHAPTER 2

HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW

Heavy right punch flew into Ichigo's right cheek as he yelled. Flying backwards into the ground as he rolled. Rolling across the ground as he grunted.

His body was battered and beaten. His mind was moving rapidly. Wondering if this was going to be a quick fight. Cheering sounds of laughter.

The roundish ring was filled with poor loving people. Hungry loving people. Eager to pay to see a good long street fight.

Ichigo spat blood into the dirt ground sand. His sweat dripped onto the bloody sand as he breathed in.

The large circular ring was made of broken parts of neighbors wooden gates. Ichigo had no t-shirt on.

His chest was bruised and battered. His right hand knuckles were bleeding. He stood back up and looked towards the ceiling.

Hearing cheers for his opponent. Ichigo smiled looking at his greasy large opponent.

Which to him was a perfect punching bag. A perfectly large bag of softness he was ready to unleash his anger out on.

* * *

><p>"So?! What? Your enjoying this?" asked Rukia as she stared at Kisuke eating his fresh bag of potato chips<p>

Kisuke laughed as he stared at the many people. He laughed at how Ichigo was fighting. Losing so far.

"Kisuke?" asked Rukia as she stared at him

"What? Your acting like if he is losing, not to worry he's not" said Kisuke smiling

"Your enjoying this aren't you" she said crossing her arms and looking forward angered

Kisuke stopped eating and looked towards her nodding with a grin. Rukia looked away from him and sighed. Then looked forward after hearing a boo.

" Aren't you worried about how Ichigo decided to deal with this problem this time?!" she yelled

Spectators jumped up behind them cheering. Laughing. Popcorn fell onto Rukia's head and shoulders. Laughing and booing continued.

"This is stupid" she said with a serious face

"This is great!" yelled Kisuke

Yoruichi sat down beside them. Rukia looked towards her. Surprised to see that Yoruichi did make it.

"Yoruichi-"

"What did I miss? I'm not that late am I ?!" she yelled smiling as she sat beside Rukia, reaching for Kiuske's popcorn bag across Rukia

Rukia sighed and looked down at her feet. Thinking what a stupid idiot. What a waste of her time.

* * *

><p>Ichigo yelled as he fell onto the floor again. Dropped. His opponent laughed aloud. Clenching his big large muscles at Rukia and Yoruichi.<p>

"Nope my sweet, 5th round so far" said Kisuke

"Good, and don't worry Rukia...Ichigo's fine!" said Yoruichi as she ate popcorn

"Really?! Never mind then I don't know I even came here in the first place" said Rukia

" You came for that what you call it?! Kisuke what was it again?"asked Yoruichi

Kisuke booed and cheered laughing. He stood up raising his arms and waving. Rukia looked at him as he made himself known.

She sighed scratching her head. Looking away with closed eyes. Kisuke sat back down and looked at Rukia.

"Illegal Street fighting, always great as much as gambling which I don't obviously do anymore "he said laughing

"What did I came here for again?" asked Rukia

"Oh, Ichigo was all winning about something I forget but then I told him about this ring and well were all here" said Kisuke

"What? What do you mean?!-"

"Go Ichigo! Kill that bastard!"yelled Renji aloud as he stood up by the stairs

Rukia stared shocked. Then couldn't believe it. Why would it be any different she thought.

"Yeah! DO it son!" yelled Ichigo's dad

"Great...were all here" said Rukia

* * *

><p>Ichigo was punched into his abdomen. Heavily as his breath of air vanished instantly escaping out of his body.<p>

Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he flew back hard. Slamming again into the hard heavy sand floor. His eyes were closed.

He smiled then grunted aloud. Looking up towards the light. He could hear. Voices of joy. Voices of hate. All coming around him.

This was his new method of dealing. He thought of this as a best way to relieve stress. In a matter. Yet he felt bad leaving without much to say.

His opponent yelled as he grabbed Ichigo and helped him back up to his feet. His opponent moved back 3 feet. Ichigo felt tired.

Felt faint a little. He stood looking at the bastard. Looking back away from him. He stared at them. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rukia, Renji, His Father.

All here to cheer or boo him. He didn't mind. Then as he turned looking forward the heavy left hook came in contact.

Full force into his face as he dropped into the ground once more. The referee looked down at him. Checking him.

Ichigo heard the 5th count. He struggled to stand again. His forehead dripped with blood. His orange hair was sweaty.

As he stood up again. Hearing the past conversation days ago with Harribel in his mind.

"Why?! I'm not fit for this" said Ichigo's voice inside his mind

"So your leaving me? Again? Dont bother coming back Ichigo" yelled Harribel

"Look I know this long distance Relationship is difficult for both of us, but I can't leave them like this" said Ichigo

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood up again. Taking his time. Looking at his dirty pants. Resting by the round wooden boundary of the round ring.<p>

His opponent making signals of "Come at me" , "Come on". Ichigo sighed and walked passed him.

"You win, you did a good job, I'm done" said Ichigo

Booing was heard all around. Ichigo was about to leave the ring. Kisuke stopped eating his popcorn and stared with a blank stare.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE ! #$%"yelled Kisuke

Yoruichi looked away angered. Rukia stared only at the fight. Renji smiled crossing his arms. Ichigo's Father looked away.

"Shit, and I bet'd on Ichigo to win" said His Father

He felt the sudden little fresh breeze. And a wittering flaps. Moving sounds of rapids wings. Small wings. Others didn't notice at all.

A small Death butterfly flew past smiled as he felt the sudden smell of fresh water. He closed his eyes.

"Harribel" he said smiling

Ichigo feeling that sense of wonder. Quickly turning around. He dashed backwards elbowing right into the face of his opponent.

Then ducking from the right hook. Ichigo rapidly struck lower abdomen of his large adversary. Left and right quick strikes. 10 into the abdomen.

Then quick uppercut into the lower bottom jaw. Quickly moving with momentum Ichigo spartan kicked him into the ground.

His adversary dropped heavily slamming into the ring wall. Uncounisous. Ichigo smiled and walked out of the ring.

Others stayed quiet. Starring at each other.

"Wait? What the fuck just happened?"asked one man within the crowd

"Orange danger boy fucked up Henry the bastard Maul" said another man


	3. OBSTACLES

CHAPTER 3

OBSTACLES

Voices went on back and forth. Arguing over simple subjects revealing towards a future with one person. The person you choose to live beside.

Yet pain came alive through him. His mind ached. His dream faded over and over. Nothing was clear or logical. Nothing.

Pain rushed through his mind as he awoke from his sleep. His mind was dizzy as he felt the after effects. Ichigo scratched his head.

The door opened as he looked towards his left side of his bedroom. Noticing Rukia with her arms crossed. She stared at him. Bit worried and enraged.

"What time is it?"asked Ichigo

"Really? That's it? I mean what about yesterday?"asked Rukia

Ichigo looked away from her and stood up stretching. Yawning aloud his eyes looked at her. Both silently staring at each other.

"What did I do wrong this time Rukia?"asked Ichigo

"Wrong? Chickening out and heading into the world of the living then into a street fight? To release stress?" asked Rukia

"Yes I did and so what, and no I didn't freak out about Harribel" said Ichigo

Rukai shrugged. Looking out his window with nothing much to say. Ichigo walked passed her and into his closet.

"Look I didn't see it coming at all I mean she wants me to-"

"Take responsibility beside her she's not abandoning everything to you Ichigo" she said

Ichigo stopped and thought of it as Rukia cleared it up. Rukia shrugged and smiled a bit.

"What's funny?"asked Ichigo

"You got your ass beat, now that I think about it it's kinda funny" she said smiling

Ichigo looked at his shoes with mud and dirt on the ground. He sighed. Knowing his sisters would yell at him. His choice was only one night as he thought.

"Karen cleaned up downstairs after your destruction along with Kiskue bringing home your drunken dad again" said Rukia

"Good to see you too Rukia" said Ichigo sarcastically

" Are you going back to Hueco Mundo yet Ichigo?" she asked

Ruki looked at him gathering his clothes. Getting ready to head off to work. Ichigo stopped. Thinking carefully about what he was going to do.

" I don't know yet really" said Ichigo

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 Minutes later ...<strong>_

Ichigo yawned again aloud as he walked outside. Feeling the bright summer sunlight. The light glowing over Kurakura town.

Ichigo wore jeans, black t-shirt, and a blue jacket with a title on the right arm as "Bleach". Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side.

"I still think you should go back Ichigo" she said

His eyes stared at the ground. His new converse shoes of black and blue. He thought of it.

"I know I should, make things right with Harribel" said Ichigo

" I'm sure she wasn't worried or anything at all, besides she's too much woman for you" said Rukia laughing aloud

Ichigo stopped walking and shrugged. Ichigo made a funny "Whatever" Face towards Rukia. The street light turned red as both stopped walking.

"What did you do after leaving, I mean before arriving to this endless point"asked Rukia

"I didn't do much besides get involved and introduced into it by Kisuke's betting" said Ichigo

"Yep he fucking lied to me" she said with a angered face and clenched fists

Ichigo smiled. Both walked forward again crossing as the green light shined. Cars on there right hand side stopped. Noticing them.

"By the way Orihime wants us to have a girl's night out today and she wants you to hang out with Ulquiorra" said Rukia

Ichigo took out his hands and placed them around his head. Resting his head as he looked up towards the clear sky.

"Fine, I mean but where do we go then?"asked Ichigo

"I don't know , I mean do what ever you boys feel is right I guess" she said smartly

They had arrived at the delivery store. Ichigo looked at the front door. Ready to go in.

"What time today then?"he asked looking back at Rukia

"After work meet Ulquiorra at Kisuke's shop" she said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of view...<em>**

People laughing. Moving on with what they have as one life each. Ulquiorra captured moments in his note pad. Catching small events he noticed.

The small things in life that would help him. Guide him into a better living with Orihime.

" This is a good change Ulquiorra" said Chad

Both sat at the outside coffee table of the Starbucks cafe. Ulquiorra finished sketching in his notebook.

Chad smiled as he took a look at Ulquiorra's sketches of beaches, tides, flowers, people. Noticing the precis detail.

"Will you guys move out of town or stay within city limits" he asked

"We don't know yet, but whatever comes our way it will be for the best" said Ulquiorra

"Boys!"yelled Yoruichi as she walked out of the store beside the Starbucks

Both looked towards her as she walked to them. Bags, large shopping bags with merchandise within them. Swing back and forth.

"Both of you , no girls tonight okay especially you Ulquiorra or Orihime will kill you" she said sarcastically

Both stared with blank faces at her. She smiled laughing leaving as she yelled aloud.

"See ya'll at Kisuke's tonight!"

"What's tonight?"asked Chad

"A party night for the girls, celebrating something that was meaningful if I'm not mistaken" said Ulquiorra

" I take it Renji and Ichigo will stir the most part of the party for us then" said Chad calmly

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change Of View...<em>**

"Oh God!"yelled Kisuke

"Boss? Sorry about that but I'm sure I can fix that smell" said Tesai

"No! Not that ever again!" yelled Kisuke

"Really? What will I tell when she comes home?"asked Tesai

" I'm not sure! Just gimme something new not used or over dew since 6 months ago!"he yelled as he threw up inside the bathroom


	4. FLOWERS MIXED WITH FLAMES

CHAPTER 4

FLOWERS MIX WITH FLAMES

Urahara Store was open. Bright lights shined the night. Opening up with colors that shined during the daytime.

Orihime headed out with Rukia , Yoruichi, along with Rangiku. Kon wanted to pursue them. He cried aloud as they left him alone.

"My beauties...dont leave me with these beasts"said Kon

Kuiske looked down upon him seriously. With a serious glare of a look he always gave. Kon sighed and looked at him scared and frightened.

"Come on Kon, were going to have a blast" said Kisuke

"I really doubt it when none of you even know the first thing about parting!"yelled Kon

Kisuke looked away as he fanned himself and headed back into the store. Without a care he hummed inside and went on with what he was doing.

Ulquiorra along with Uryu were there. Both sat wondering around the table as they ate ramen. Kisuke sat back down smiling at each of them.

"Where's Renji and Ichigo?"asked Uryu

"Not here yet, I'm surprised that Renji even wanted to wait for Ichigo at all" said Uryu

"Knowing Renji , he might ask about the fight days ago" said Kisuke

"You did give him the right direction I mean, he knows the way to Ichigo's job?" asked Uryu

Kisuke smiled and placed his empty ramen plate down on the table and waved in a silly manner.

"Yes I did, what kind of person do you think I am...Not to give directions" said Kisuke

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of View...<em>**

Ichigo walked outside as he closed the door to his work place. Locking the door closed the lights were turned off and ready for tomorrow.

He stopped for a second. Remembering what Rukia had asked him earlier about what Harribel and him argued over.

His mind walked with such wonder of rights and wrongs. He closed his eyes and thought of what to think now. But nothing was clear as day.

"Ichigo" said Isshin from behind

Ichigo looked back seeing his father there. Holding bags and toys under his arms. He stared at him with a smile.

"What the?! Dad what brings you-"

"Oh the toys your sister wanted, oh and that Doll from last year they ran out of" said Isshin with a stupid look

"What's on your mind" he asked

"One thing that still bothers me about it is what I'm going to move on with" said Ichigo

Isshin walked onward beside Ichigo. Both slowly walking down the empty street. Isshin listened to Ichigo and his dilemma.

"You could stay over in Hueco Mundo for a while son, I mean it's up to you" said Isshin

Ichigo looked at the ground. Knowing he could. Knowing he has done right and good.

"I know I can but-"

"What's stopping you at all then?"asked Isshin

Ichigo closed his eyes and stayed quiet for a second. Isshin looked back seeing Renji at the roof tops behind them. Trying to catch up.

He laughed and looked forward again. Ichigo looked at him.

"I gotta go back and make things right don't I" he said

"Hell Yeah my boy, I mean she's way! Tooo sexy to wait on you to make up your stupid-"

Ichigo punched his father into the ground. Ticked off a bit but smiled as his dad made a stupid dizzy face look.

"Damn it! Why do you guys do that!" he yelled

Ichigo rushed forward and went on. Knowing his Soul Reaper Badge was at home. He had left it there before. Forgetting to take it.

Renji jumped down into the ground as Isshin stood back up.

"Renji how long you been here?"asked Isshin

"Long enough to know what you said to Ichigo made him really think" said Renji

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of view... <em>**

Dancing continuous music went off. Rukia and Orihime danced side by side with many others. Having an enjoyable time of there lives.

Moving with the rhythm. Waving there arms up into the air. Rangiku laughed dancing with one sharp looking man. Within the crowded dance club.

Shinji was dancing with Yoruichi as both laughed aloud. Rukia noticed Shinji in a stylish clothing ware. His smile was dead on as he joked with Yoruichi.

The girls spent there time with nothing of worry or any fuss. Yet fun and celebration. Orihime bumped into a dancing couple as she stumbled a little.

Rukia noticed her nearly falling. Orihime turned around and apologized to the couple. They didn't mind at all.

Yet Rukia shrugged and looked away for just a second. When she looked back towards Orihime.

She was already dancing with a Young looking man touching her waist. He was tall. Handsome. His eyes and hers connected.

His right hand was feeling her hip and back slightly. He smiled. She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of View...<em>**

Ichigo rushed into his home. Closing the door shut. Quickly moving through the living room. Heading up the stairs. Karin looked back at him.

"Ichigo? Hungry-"

" Sorry Karin but I gotta go I'm late" said Ichigo as he ran into his room

Ichigo grabbed his Soul Reaper Badge. His right hand shook little. He closed his eyes and placed his badge hard into his chest.

"Okay then, I guess its just us for tonight...Again" she said as she sat at the table

Ichigo's soul came out in soul reaper form. His body dropped into the ground. Looking back seeing his bedroom.

He walked towards the opened window and went off. Ichigo ran across rooftops, moving forward and jumping quickly.

Heading towards the flying death butterfly as he followed it. Its sensation of ocean scent went on.


	5. NEXT DAY

CHAPTER 5

NEXT DAY

Sound asleep was the word. Echoing sounds of snoring along with morning sunrise. On the couch inside the Urahara store was Orihime. Sound asleep.

Sleeping like a 9 year old child. Legs spread open. Hands open. Mouth gargling and dripping with saliva. Ulquiorra was outside on the rooftop.

Taking his moment. Gleaming sunrise. His eyes stared towards the long rays. Long orange rays that shined from its source. He sat sketching.

"Hello Kisuke" said Ulquiorra

Kisuke yawned as he appeared behind Ulquiorra looking forward. He wore his long cloth. His hat. His walking stick. He smiled. His shorts were happy ducks.

Yoruichi had bought him last night. Kisuke sat down beside Ulquiorra. Both staring forward. Kisuke had a warm cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Well, I see Orihime got you doing something vital to finding who you are in a matter of speaking" said Kisuke while sipping his warm cup

Ulquiorra continued sketching as he heard Kisuke.

"Yeah, this makes her smile when she watches me do this" said Ulquiorra

"What about yourself?"asked Kisuke

"I enjoy it too, at times it makes sense to enjoy something as a "Hobby" said Ulquiorra

Kisuke laughed. Looking up towards the sky. He smiled.

"I know what you mean, Yoruichi hates it when I leave or run off somewhere without saying anything" said Kisuke

Ulquiorra looked at him. Noticing the rising joy of delight. Noticing the happiness he has gained.

"What do you think of me and Orihime going towards the next step"asked Ulquiorra

Kisuke spat out his war cup and looked downwards towards the ground. He noticed a black tail wagging around his ankle. The black Cat Yoruichi.

"Kisuke, WTF?!" she said angered looking up at him

Ulquiorra stared at her shocked as he thought Kisuke knew she was listening. Kisuke looked at her and scratched the back of his head.

Black cat Yoruichi looked at Ulquiorra. Staring at him seriously and walked between both of them.

"I think it's a great idea, moving forward with her, nothing else comes close" said Yoruichi

"Not like the way Ichigo went with his problem yesterday was it? Or 2 days ago?"asked Yoruichi

"Thank you" said Ulquiorra

"Glad to see your still wearing my present after complaining last night about how tight it was" she said sarcastically

Kisuke looked at her. Reaching out towards her he tried to embrace her.

"Oh my sweet pus-"

Yoruichi moved out of the way before he could grab her as he yelled and rolled down the roof. Falling into the dirt like ground. Hard.

Yoruichi laughed aloud. Seeing Kisuke falling like that. He was facing face down on the floor. He gave her a thumbs up. Ulquiorra looked back at his note pad.

Ulquiorra looked at the ground. Thinking about something else that he remembered.

"Yoruichi, is today the-"

"Yes the day, Orihime's brother died...when she wakes up she will ask you to go along with her" she said

Yoruichi closed her eyes and looked down. Sighing as she knew even though years have passed. It still is difficult to go through.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of View...<em>**

"Ahhhhh!"yelled Ichigo

Ichigo was thrown through the walls of the Hueco Mundo castle. Ichigo rolled across the ground. His clothes ruined, and broken.

His left eye was bleeding. His right hand was bleeding with dripping blood. He stared forward.

His right knee was bandaged up to prevent anymore bleed out. His hands held his zanpaktou. Yelling out loud. His blue energy rushed out.

Through the chunks of smoke a large organic hollow like hand smashed through the large chunks of sand. Braking apart the large standing towers.

"Ahhh! Wait!" yelled Ichigo as the hand smacked his body once more sending him flying through 2 towers

Ichigo smashed through the second and dropped into the sand. Rolling across the ground. He lied on his back facing upwards towards the ceiling.

His eyes were closed. Breathing hard, his body felt such pain. Pain from training and fighting since 3 hours ago. Ichigo's zanpaktou landed into the sand.

Hearing Zangetsu's voice from the blackened blade. Ichigo began to speak aloud. Almost like if he was crazy.

"I can't...I just can't" said Ichigo aloud breathing heavily

"What?! No, I'm not just going to attack one of them! They're women" said Ichigo

His eyes opened up again and looked towards his Zanpaktou as he stared with a WTF face.

"Really? That's really what your going to tell me? Beg for mercy and bitch, and bitch over and over? No I aint doing that!" yelled Ichigo

Ichigo laughed aloud. His laughed sounded hysterical as he sat up.

"She won't kill me like this" said Ichigo as he looked forward

Instantly he was kicked into his face as he skid across the sand and broken chunks of concrete.

Ichigo dropped hard rolling onto his left shoulder, then his back and then his feet. Standing back up again and blocking the first right punch head on.

"Harribel wont see you until she is satisfied with the ass whopping you deserve for denying her" yelled Mila Rose

Ichigo blocked the back hand attack from behind as he looked towards the second girl.

"Your not seeing her at all! You heart breaker" yelled Appaci

The Giant at the distance yelled aloud as Ichigo looked forward. Feeling the large spiritual pressure. It yelled looking towards him.

"Damn it! Let me talk to her, I came to make things right and have a normal conversation nothing too much this time!" yelled Ichigo

Ichigo used flash step moving past them as the massive beast's closed hand slammed into the ground. Sand flew upwards into the air.

Inside the Hueco Mundo castle. Harribel was watching the fight from her royal chamber. She stared with a closed fist.

Her eyes stared closely at how far Ichigo was going through just to be able to talk with her again.

Even though they haven't seen each other for over the last 5 days.


	6. MEMORABLE

CHAPTER 6

MEMORABLE

Bits of wind blew. Leaves blew into the street. Cars stopped at the glowing red light. A couple walked among the crossing street. Walking with pace.

Wind blowing easily. Calmly sunlight. Moment of a bright sunny day. Changing instantly into a slow moving evening.

Ulquiorra and Orihime walked side by side. She held onto his arm. Both hands were holding tightly around Ulquiorra's.

Orihime looked at the ground. She stayed silent for a second. Ulquiorra over looked at the many graves. His eyes looked down towards her.

"Hun" he asked

"I know..it's just nothing, it's nothing" she said while looking up at him and walking away

Ulquiorra looked at her. Strong, willing. A person with such happiness and faith. Orihime walked to the grave stone on the ground.

Noticing the name of her older brother. She smiled. Placing flowers on his grave. Ulquiorra walked towards her. Standing beside her. She smiled.

Seeing him, placing his own flowers. She touched his back. Having great faith in him. Her choice of living.

"Hello Big Brother this is my boyfriend Ulquiorra, he's a really nice boy" she said smiling

"I know you would give us your blessing, and would enjoy meeting him" she continued

Ulquiorra noticed the name. The birth date and death. Ulquiorra found, inner pieces of what Orihime feels.

The small bits of apples. The fresh shines of jolting joy. While standing up straight again. He hugged Orihime, both side by side.

"I'm pleased to meet you sir" said Ulquiorra

"He would have liked you Ulquiorra, I know" she said

"I always had this plan to move and gain a large house" yelled Orihime happy and raising her arms and spinning around

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change Of View...<em>**

Massive hand slammed into left hand side of the large tower. Ichigo coughed out blood. His clothing along with his zanpaktou were in bankai form.

His body was being crushed as the massive fused beast clenched harder. Zangetsu's voice continued echoing through his mind. Ichigo opened his eyes.

Seeing the large haired beast looking at him closer and staring at him. Ichigo smiled towards it.

"Come on big guy...let's fight even Steven...how about it?"asked Ichigo

The Hollow Beast looked towards him. Puzzled. It's own merged mind with 3 various parts. His Hollow counter parts bellow stared at him.

"What the fuck?" asked Appaci

Appaci stood beside the other two Arrancars. They stared forward. Seeing Ichigo struggling to fight back.

"Ichigo's going to continue fighting as much as he can for Lady Harribel" said Mila Rose

"Ohh! How interesting" Sung-Sun

Ichigo was tossed in mid-air as he dropped into a half broken tower. Ichigo spat out blood into the ground.

His torso was torn. His abdomen was bleeding little. His right shoulder was slashed.

"Alright then, its about time you let me give it a whirl" said Ichigo as he reached out towards the right

His zanpaktou flew hurling towards his open hand. Zangetsu appeared behind him. Touching his left shoulder. Ichigo felt spiritual pressure rising higher.

He stared with blue eyes. The beast yelled aloud. Arms raised high above it's head as it jumped into the air.

Ichigo raised up his zanpaktou as his Hollow mask came alive around his face.

The large fusion beast Slammed downwards its massive strong hands. Spiritual energy grew larger and larger. Swirling black and red getsuga.

**_"!GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**

Large chunks of water and black energy swirled round, and round. Ichigo's yellow eyes faded as his mask dis-burst into small chunks.

Fusion beast monster fell into the sand hard breaking apart of the Hueco Mundo Kingdom wall. Causing a collapse within Harribel's Chamber.

Harribel stood facing Ichigo. Both stared at each other. Holding there own Zanpaktou's.

She was in her arrancar Resurrection form. She held her massive tiburon.

"Harribel, I'm-"

"No, Ichigo get healed then we'll talk" said Harribel as she stood looking at him seriously and walked away from him

Ichigo stared at her ass as she walked away. Harribel moved isntantly with her sonido. Moving in between her girls.

"Heal him, he has earned my attention" said Harribel

"What?! Just-"

"Shut up Appaci "yelled Mila Rose

Ichigo dropped onto the ground. Breathing in and out carefully. He smiled. Looking to his zanpaktou in front of him.

"Close call wasn't it?"he asked

"What?! I wasn't losing at all" said Ichigo

Looking away fora second. Nel appeared crying as she was thrown into his face. Ichigo dropped into the ground.

"AHHH!" yelled Ichigo

"Oh Ichigo! I thought you were going to die!" yelled Nel aloud

"No,no! I'm fine like I told you!" yelled Ichigo


	7. OCEANS AND FLOWERS

CHAPTER 7

OCEANS & FLOWERS

Cold. Endless cold night grew throughout. Nothing within the endless sky was brighter than the moon light within the distance.

Harribel stared out towards it. Seeing its magnificent strength. Its purity of glowing light. Arms were crossed. Her cold breath came rushing out of her.

Ocean eyes looked towards the heavy sands. Winds pushing sands over and over. Bits flying little by little. Flapping was her dress.

Over and over it continued. She wore light clothing. Nothing too heavy. Nothing too exaggerated. She waited for him.

Waited for Ichigo to be healed. Waiting for his response. Harribel remembered that one night.

Romantic night of her last Christmas with Ichigo's friends and family. The night she went giving herself to him.

Both allowing happiness to ever grow. To ever as much grow towards a new peak. She always wanted this. A new life to live. Something to call her own.

Feeling alone when she did. Now with Ichigo. Her life was becoming less...empty. Less Hollow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Change of<strong>_ _**View...**_

His eyes locked into the ever clear healing chambers of Harribel. His eyes looked at the water ever so gently. Knowing his choice was more.

Ichigo now earned his right to speak. To express what he feels. What he wants for a future life. What he will fight for. What he will do.

His hair was soaked wet. His wounds healed instantly.

Around Ichigo were solid concrete walls. Symbols of animals. Fishes. Sting-Rays. Whales. Sharks. Oceans.

Among the wall. Resting. Was his large zanpaktou. His zanpaktou glowed with blue Spiritual Pressure.

Closing his eyes. He listened. Listening to the loud, intellectual voice of Zangetsu. Hearing reason. Logic. Faith in what he does.

Ichigo went into the water swimming for a bit. His mind was at ease. His body was cleansed. His muscles relaxed as he swam. Moving left and right.

Coming up for air. His eyes opened. Standing up. Zangetsu's voice faded away again. Nothing was heard. Continued to stare at the water.

"I know" said Ichigo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Change of View...<strong>_

Both stared at the large affordable home standing in front of them. Both knowing this was a new beginning. Something to call home.

The neighborhood was silent. The time was 6:30pm. Visiting only at the right moment to see what they have planned. Searching for the truth.

Searching for what they plan for a future. Both walked into the house. Door swung open as Orihime smiled widely. Looking at the large living room.

Ulquiorra took a step up the stairs. He could see and hear his memories fading little by little. The person he once was leaving him.

Letting go as he opened up more and more. Letting go the lifeless one he once was.

The sales person. Tight clothing suit. Smiling woman. Around the age of 35. Proud to be selling and trying to be more.

Ulquiorra looked at the children's bedrooms. 2 Rooms. Side by side. His hands were inside his pockets. His eyes closed as he walked away.

His back towards the opened doors. Heading towards the master bedroom. His hand touched the wooden door. Slowly pushing it open.

Chunks of white painted walls. Standing in between the doorway. Slowly walking into the room. His eyes looked at the windows.

Floor made of oak wood tree. Behind him was the closet. Ulquiorra thought of the sizes many houses have. In terms of what they are.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change Of View...<em>**

Flapping cloths. Flapped within the night. Kiskue looked over the large city. Over looking at the distant parade.

His smile paying attention towards the cheering cheerleaders and floats. Massive Floats. Yoruichi sat beside him. Both overlooking what mankind has made.

Enjoying the time both have to spare at the moment. Yoruichi ate large chips. Cheering people. Laughing and ongoing talking.

Nothing of Hollows. Nothing much of anything anymore. At the distance Rukia and Renji enjoyed a well firing fireworks. Popping above the distant sky.

Colors scattered all across. All across the nightlight of the powerful moon. Yoruichi looked at Kisuke. Both gained a closer moment.

Seeing the large float named "Ocean Flowers". Large float of scattering flowers above ocean currents. Lips connected as the float pooped its fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of View...<em>**

Among humanity. Having the celebration of a lifetime. Floats living with images of what matters. Large like flowers, trees. Large images of people.

Colorful and strong. Floats that were worked on for months. Eyes and cheering went on. Kurakura town was a huge hit.

Rukia looked over her left shoulder. Seeing Isshin, Shinji, Rangiku, Kari, Yuzu.

All having the funnest time. All having some thing of this busy night. Something to call yours. She could see them. But not Ichigo.

Days had gone by since he left the human world. Traveling to Hueco Mundo on his own. Not even giving him a helpful hand.

Forward again anew float of Rukia's favorite toy animal popped up. She went crazy in seconds. Renji looked at her and smiled.

Seeing her so excited. For everything. Ulquiorra along with Orihime arrived to join in the fun.

Hitsugaya angered and to himself as usual. Not wanting to participate at all in these spectacles.


	8. FLOWER PEDALS

CHAPTER 8

FLOWER PEDALS

Parade floats had gone and left. Rukia could see them. People walking away little by little.

Others still lying on the ground drunk. Some walking to there cars, heading home.

Ulquiorra and Orihime rushed into there new home. Laughing, closing the door behind them.

Both dropping there sweaters and Ulquiorra's notebook onto the ground. They're shoes coming off. Rolling on the clean floor. Lights came to life.

Heavy running as both held each there. Falling onto the living room couch. Laughing. Ulquiorra was holding Orihime as she was on top of him.

Both kissed over and over. Both looked into each others eyes. Not believing in any kind of regret. Nothing at all. Accepting there new home.

New life.

"The floats were incredible to see Orihime" said Ulquiorra

"Oh! My favorite was the Flowers and the little baby girl mushroom" said Orihime as she sat up smiling with cheers

"What was yours?" she asked looking down

"The colored Tiger "Dukan", Many colors of shifting status" said Ulquiorra

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change of View...<em>**

"What!? See that's no surprise at all then" said Uryu

Renji sipped his water. Looking forward. Uryu was holding a damaged Kon. Sewing him back together again.

"I'm telling you Ichigo was going to throw away the fight and just leave" said Renji

"Typical idiot he is, over thinking every small detail and never paying any attention" said Uryu

Renji laughed. Lowering his cup of water. Voices and large pounding went off from the Kisuke home.

Renji looked towards the bedroom. Door was locked and closed. His eyes rolled as he looked away. Uryu didn't even bother.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Kisuke as you heard his voice almost as if he was getting beaten

Door swung open. Kisuke walked out with a limp. Sweating he was as much tired. Breathing hard. Others stared at him. Noticing the bruises.

Kisuke came out clapping his two hands hard. Slamming them back and forth. Making his way to the kitchen. Reaching for a cold water bottle.

The battered body. The long scratches of cat like markings. He smiled as he opened a water bottle and drank. His shirt was slashed almost into pieces.

His ducky cutie boxers were ruined. His hat was gone. Uryu looked at him. Renji sighed.

"Kisuke ? Want us to leave or are you guys okay?"asked Renji

"What?! No, were fine dont'cha worry Renji" said Kisuke

"Are you?"asked Uryu

"Dont you boys worry, either train , sleep, rest either way your allowed here, just know no other ladies after 11" said Kisuke smiling

Kisuke went back into his bedroom. Door sounded closing went off. Kisuke laughed as they heard his voice. Once he entered. Kisuke walked limping.

Yoruichi was looking at him. Lying on the white sheets. Waiting for him on his bed. She wore the clothing lingerie that Kisuke had bought her.

Silk and short. See through. Kisuke gulped down his water. His body felt tensed. He smiled at her.

"Beauty" he said

"Shut up and come here" said Yoruichi smiling at him

"Coming Honey!" he yelled as he tripped into bed Yoruichi laughed

Kisuke crawled towards her kissing her feet first then moving up. His lips quickly moving kissing her beauty. From below to above.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Change Of View...<em>**

He tied his cloth. Wrapping the long thing belt like cloth. Ichigo was standing staring towards the glowing waters.

The room continued to flow with little like rivers of water around it. It was calm. Breathing in and out. His mind was ready to talk with Harribel.

Ichigo as he turned around. Instantly he was kicked into the water again. Ichigo came rushing up to the surface. Eyes wide open.

"What the?!" he yelled

As he did Harribel had removed her thin clothing. She had dropped it out of her right hand. Ichigo stared forward shocked. Seeing her like this.

"Last Time" said Harribel

She walked into the cold water. Ichigo stood up. Just speechless as she walked closer towards him.

"The last time we talked wasn't the best way we ended" said Harribel

Not looking away as he couldn't bring himself to do so. Harribel wanted to express herself only to him.

" That's why I came back" said Ichigo

" I'm happy that you did, even when fighting that greaser of a man" she said smiling

Ichigo looked away after she said that and scratched his head. Harribel knew how silly it was. Moving water went around them.

Flowers of crisp solid white. Floating all around. Ichigo's hands touched them, floating left and right. Slightest touch.

Harribel wrapped her arms around him. Both kissed and held each other. Standing around the flowers floating around them.

"I don't want to force you into anything, nothing you don't want to do" said Harribel

"I know you don't, I just didn't see it clearly" said Ichigo

Her eyes looked over his right shoulder. Staring into the wall, seeing the large flower symbol, seeing the large ocean wave.

Ichigo felt her back, her hips. He hands touched his back. Both knew and understood each other clearly now.

" You were there, I could smell fresh Ocean around me" said Ichigo

Harribel smiled. She giggled a little. Ichigo smiled widely laughing himself. Expressing themselves with there own signs.

"I was, and I laughed at how you were fighting, like a lazy bastard" she said laughing

"Well, this bastard tried very hard, and hey I did win" he said with closed eyes

"Harribel, you along with my family, friends, mean so much now more than ever...and my Father's right I gotta be more to you, to them" said Ichigo

Listening to what he had to say. What he began pouring out of himself. Ichigo was willing to do more for her. That she wasn't going to worry at all.

" You don't have to worry about me, I'm willing to stay by your side but I don't know about Hueco Mundo" he said

" I understand Ichigo, living and Hollow, differences in between the way we live" she said

Ichigo held her tightly. Harribel did the same. Both moved left and right slowly. Dancing within the water. Knowing the boundaries between themselves.

"At this point, I will keep traveling between Hueco Mundo and Earth for you I promise you" said Ichigo both stared into each others eyes

One pair ocean life like. Fresh kindness within a hardened shell of strength. Another pair a strong human will, strong human desire.

" I will come to see you more often, as long as you want me to" he continued

"Yes, and you better do Ichigo because if you don't you will have to go through them again" said Harribel smiling touching his right cheek

"That man thing fusion beast? Hell no, baby I wont take another beating like that" he said smiling confidently

"Hell yes you will if you run off on me again like that" she laughed

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hours Later...<em>**

Ichigo walked with Harribel both side by side. Walking through the sands of Hueco Mundo. At the distance electrical lighting went off.

Gateway opened. Ichigo stared at its rageful, yet Safeway path. It opened. Ichigo walked forward. Letting go of her hand. She watched him making his way.

" I want you to have something before you leave" said Harribel

Walking towards the portal. He looked back. Towards her. Sands build up around them.

Harribel looked down towards her feet. Reaching for something on her waist. Tied around her belt. Dangling. She handed it towards Ichigo.

"I...I don't have anything for you Harribel"he said

"Yes you did, you gave me you" she answered

While reaching out for it. The small dangling necklace of a water wave in a downward motion. Ichigo could see the colors of light blue, blue, and dark blue.

A totem necklace. It glowed between there hands. Bright colors of white and blue.

"This is your-"

"Take care of it, I trust you Ichigo" she said

Both held it together. Staring at each other. Taking into the moment. Eyes towards one another.

" I will" said Ichigo

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Thanks Guys, tell me how I did with this!"<em>**

**_"Thanks for reading this short sequel!"_**

**_"I know it took a long time to make this since I was working on other stories for a while"_**

**_"Let me know if I should make a third, either action story wise or just this way!"_**

**_"Thanks again!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ONE DAY<em>**


End file.
